


Hold me Close

by MaddyEternity



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crybaby Hakuryuu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Manga, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hakuryuu, Protective Judar, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyEternity/pseuds/MaddyEternity
Summary: After the war (manga end) Kougyoku pleads for them - Judar and Hakuryuu - to come back to Kou. Upon their arrival Hakuryuu's secret is revealed.This one-shot deals with the possibility of mpreg and the consequences of the war they had started."It wasn’t like everything was forgotten. Not like everyone had forgiven them. Not even like they were happily excepted back into the Kou Empire."





	Hold me Close

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, therefore please forgive my grammar mistakes (it will take me two weeks to correct my mistakes).  
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t like everything was forgotten. Not like everyone had forgiven them. Not even like they were happily excepted back into the Kou Empire.

A few months, maybe a few weeks later and some people snapped. Not Kougyoku… She had offered them a place to come back. Not really a kingdom to rule, but a roof over their heads.

The moment their eyes met – blue looking into reddish ones – they both started to cry. Judar stood behind them, but not really unfaced by their reunion. He smiled at the scene; yet keeping his distance.

And Kougyoku threw her arms around Hakuryuu, leaning against her cousin, who grew up so fast, that she had trouble to place a kiss upon his cheeks without him bending down. He looked handsome; with those mismatched eyes and the dark hair reaching down to his hips. It had taken almost half a year for them – Hakuryuu and Judal – to giving into her pleading to come back. Although Alibaba had given them a safe place to stay, Hakuryuu hadn’t felt welcome there and Judal… People couldn’t forget…Then again, they didn’t know that they were saved by the very dark magi who tried to kill them…

The former princess pressed her body even closer to his. He saw Ka Kobuen behind her, a facial expression between skepticism and anger. Behind them a few military soldiers were watching them closely, hands on their weapons.

It wasn’t like everyone had forgotten about their deeds.

Hakuryuu tried to relax a little bit, burying his face at the crook of her neck.

“Please, don’t say anything”, he whispered softly to her.

He could feel her stiffen up. They released each other from their mutual embrace and at that very moment her hands slide over his midsection. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened but she was at loss for words.

“Please”, Hakuryuu whispered.

Judar’s hand was suddenly upon Hakuryuu’s shoulder pushing himself between them.

“Where is my welcome?!”, he mocked her, knowing that they had to distract the former princess.

It had taken just a moment for her to find her voice again, but it was enough for Ka Koubun to raise an eye brown.

Her words were incomprehensible duo her stutter, but the next sentence was an invitation to her private chambers. The one after that contained orders for the servants to serve food. Hakuryuu smiled softly at her, but that smile held so much sadness that she was unsure on how to respond to that.

On their way to her private chambers, Judar made sure to walk behind them, leaving a small distance between him and those two. Hakuryuu was tense, watching his surroundings closely. The princess on the other side was trying to grab his attention by chatting about how happy she was to have them here again.

Arriving at her chamber’s door, she dismisses Ka Koubun who looked at her in disbelieve.

“These two betrayed you, my empress!”

She shook her head, silencing him by just a small hand movement. He shut his mouth, looking with burning anger at Hakuryuu before his gaze met Judar’s and a shiver ran down his spine. He immediately turned around and walked away.

“Please, follow me”, the former princess said.

The door behind them closed with a loud click, causing Hakuryuu to ever jump so slightly and Judar to grip the boy’s hand. Kougyoku looked at the scene with a hint of curiosity. She had never seen Hakuryuu being comforted by Judar, to be held that closely…

She could hear just a fragment of Hakuryuu’s whisper, but it was enough to confuse her even more.

“…scared…”, she had overheard.

“Everything is fine. He is just tired”, Judar had answered in Hakuryuu’s place when Kougyoku had asked about his wellbeing.

“Don’t lie to her”, the younger one shot back, earning a confused look from the former high priest.

“I-Is it save here?”, Hakuryuu asked her and she look dumbfounded.

“O-Of course- “, she began, but was cut short by Judar.

“No one is here, just us, Hakuryuu.”

That seemed to calm the younger one down a little.

Before she could ask more questions, Judar led her cousin through the entrance hall to her room on the right side. She followed them silently, watching as Judar guided Hakuryuu towards her bed.

She wanted to protest, but at that very moment Hakuryuu looked so exhausted as if he had just run a few miles to come here.

“I- “, Hakuryuu began, meeting her confused gaze.

“What-? Why-?”

Words started to bubble forth, but her brain completely shut down. Judar sat beside Hakuryuu, watching him closely, not leaving his side even once.

“I-I can’t”, Hakuryuu started to sob. He had always been a crybaby, but this was different…somehow deeper…tears between begging for forgiveness and deep, deep sadness. He leaned against Judar’s shoulders who sighed heavily.

“He needs a place to stay- “, the former high priest began.

“We need a place”, her cousin corrected the other one quietly.

“O-Of course, you two can stay!”, Kougyoku said with a high-pitched voice.

How ridiculous! She had been the one to beg them to come back and now they were asking to stay… She would probably have laughed by now, if not for the fact that there was something else to discuss… Hakuryuu’s behavior…. Judar’s behavior… But she needed them to tell her about what was bothering them… She had the feeling that if she would ask the wrong questions, she would lose her cousin forever… He seemed so utterly broken…so small, like a child…

“You know, you can tell me anything, Hakuryuu”, she assured him, and that statement somehow made him smile between tears and hiccups.

“He is with a child”, Judar suddenly announced and it made the younger one close his eyes for a moment and Kougyoku to sink to the ground.

She wanted to smile. She wanted to congratulate them. She wanted to hug them both, because looking at these two, it was clear who the father was. She wanted to see that small bump. There were imaginations of a small boy in her hands, in Judar’s arms… A child playing happily inside the Kou Empire’s estate… a small human driving that darkness away which surrounded the place like a fog.

And she did none of that and hushed those happy pictures in her head away. Because how could she be so happy for those two and about that small life which was slowly forming protected by a powerful magi and strong-willed warrior, when Hakuryuu was sobbing quietly, to scared to be looking at her and Judar looking at her skeptically – like she was a threat.

“I will protect you! I will protect that child!”, she shot up, standing proud, “as the empress of this kingdom I will do everything within my power to shield you two from any harm!”

Judar relaxed a little bit, giggling quietly.

“Who would have thought that one day you would be king.”

Even Hakuryuu started to giggle.

Even though, their paths had started to lead in different directions, they were able to meet like that again. With Judar embracing that person, he was destined to be with and Hakuryuu to get the attention – that love – he had always desired and deserved.

Judar shifted slightly away from Hakuryuu to remove a few layers of clothes around the youngster’s body. A faint blush made its way to her cheeks while she found herself not able to look away. The first layer was removed, a belt followed and with the last ties, just a light undergarment was nestling against Hakuryuu’s rounded midsection. He was heavy with a child. Naturally, he started to place his hands above his rounded belly; he was startled by a loud knock on the door.

Both – Kougyoku and Hakuryuu – jump slightly while Judar himself rolled his eyes.

“Lady Kougyoku, we prepared the food as ordered!”, a high female voice echoed through the chambers.

“I’m coming”, she announced over her shoulders. Her gaze met Judar’s.

“I will protect you. I promise”, she assured them.

“Thank you”, Hakuryuu whispered, leaning in Judar’s direction.

The moment she turned her back on them, Judar slipped his hand in Hakuruyuu’s, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m really pathetic”, the younger one said quietly, avoiding eye-contact.

“Sometimes”, Judar said truthfully.

“I’m not fit- “, Hakuryuu started, but was harshly interrupted by the dark magi.

“I don’t get why you are crying”, Judar announced.

Hakuryuu held his breath for a moment. His gaze wandered from their intertwined fingers to Judar’s red eyes – those eyes that held such a will-power…those eyes that somehow always reflected his love for Judar and made him realize that he wasn’t alone anymore…

That there was someone there, sitting next to him, protecting him…

“I- “

“I’m not going anywhere, Hakuryuu. You are my king. I chose you.”

Hakuryuu felt at loss for words. It was somehow a love confession – one of many. Those words held such strong magic – shooing away the fear, awaking feelings that he was sure he had lost a long time ago.

He leaned closer to Judar, squeezing the other’s hand shortly.

Their lips met – his midsection pressing softly against the dark magi.

 _I love you_ , was on the tip of Hakuryuu’s tongue.

 _I adore you_ , would Judar’s answer be.

And they would look deeply into each other’s eyes…

Forgetting everything…

Forgetting the things, they had done – good ones and bad ones.

Losing themselves in each other’s embrace…

But…

It wasn’t like everyone had forgiven them…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started with SinbadxJudar and now I can't stop myself from shipping Judar x Hakuryuu. 
> 
> Let me know what you think about that pairing and the one-shot.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated as well.


End file.
